<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mission by nhasablog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339710">Mission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog'>nhasablog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, Gen, Iron Dad, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe we should let him sleep.”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on,” Harley whispered back. “If this goes according to plan we won’t even wake him up.”</p>
<p>(Or, Harley and Peter play a prank on Tony. It sort of goes wrong when they realize he's ticklish.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener &amp; Peter Parker, Harley Keener &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="https://sreppub.tumblr.com/post/187112200867/kids-are-mean-and-will-betray-you-at-the-first">this post</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter hadn’t dared to do many pranks before Harley. Hadn’t really wanted to act like a teenager in front of any Avenger lest they stopped taking him seriously. But now he could blame the other teen, even though Harley had only needed to convince him once and then never again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he tagged along on each mission, as Harley called them, without a second thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he snoring?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harley’s grin was terrifying. Peter couldn’t say it hadn’t been directed in his direction from time to time, but usually he was grinning along with him, albeit lacking Harley’s evil tint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s making this too easy,” he said, slipping into the living room with Peter right behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony was sprawled out on the couch, his shirt riding up, blankets tangled around his legs uselessly. He seemed exhausted, and it was the one thing that made Peter hesitate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we should let him sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come on,” Harley whispered back. “If this goes according to plan we won’t even wake him up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter reckoned he was right. He knelt down before Tony’s face while Harley settled behind the couch, markers at the ready. They got to work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if they hadn’t been using different colored pens, Peter knew they would be able to tell which one of the doodles on the skin had been done by whom. While Peter scribbled spiders and nets and happy smileys in red, Harley drew slightly more obscene pictures in blue. It made Peter feel like a child for finding them amusing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Man, I wish he had a bigger face,” Harley said, both of them having paused as Tony swatted at the air to get rid of the itch on his skin. “We’ve already run out of space.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter glanced at his bare arms. “We didn’t say his body was off limits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harley pointed at him. “I like the way you think, Parker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Peter carefully started drawing on his forearm, Harley went for the exposed area on his midriff. It ended up becoming their mistake, later on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Pete.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he’s ticklish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter glanced up, watching Harley run the tip of his marker over Tony’s belly, the skin jumping beneath it as if trying to get away. Harley’s smirk was so flustering even Peter felt his face heat up. Thank god Mr Stark was asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harley craned his neck. “Is he smiling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A little.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is fucking great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It kind of was, Peter had to admit. Tony’s lips were curling upwards as Harley kept teasing his skin, not caring about the doodles anymore. Peter was so in awe of it all that he’d stopped drawing entirely and was instead watching Tony start to squirm ever so slightly in his sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter’s stunned face must’ve been the first thing he saw when the tickling made him open his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was funny only when he thought about it in retrospect, because Tony didn’t wake up confused, blinking and trying to make sense of what was happening. No. He woke up entirely aware of what the two of them were doing, though Peter assumed even his brain needed a moment to adjust to being awake and so the first thing to leave Tony’s lips was “run”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t funny in the moment, mostly because Peter saw the clear signs of revenge glistening in his eyes as he started running for his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harley, on the other hand, found it hilarious.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>